Such a device is known from DE 201 05 329 U1. It has a helical spring as the chassis spring which, at its lower end, engages in a wheel-side receptacle and rests at its upper end against a spindle nut of a spindle gear. The spindle of the gear is pivotably mounted on the body of the motor vehicle and drivable by an electric motor for adjusting the level of the body. Moreover, the device has an auxiliary spring which bridges the arrangement made up of the chassis spring and the gear and supports the vehicle body directly against the wheel-side receptacle. The auxiliary spring is also designed as a helical spring and is situated concentrically around the chassis spring. The electrical motor is situated above the chassis spring and the auxiliary spring. The spindle of the gear engages in the space enclosed by the coils of the springs. The device has the disadvantage that it has a relatively long spindle path which requires a correspondingly large installation space in the inside of the chassis spring and the auxiliary spring, so that the electric motor must be placed above the springs.